1.1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transgenic plants which express bacterially-derived proteins which are toxic to Coleopteran insects such as Colorado potato beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata), southern corn rootworm (Diabrotica undecimpunctata howardi Barber) and western corn rootworm (Diabrotica virgifera virgifera LeConte).